


Spntober Prompts

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cat Owner Dean Winchester, Character Death, Dean Winchester Has a Cat Allergy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Suicide, Tumblr Prompt, a/b/o dynamics, cat owner Sam Winchester, spntober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Spn inktober but with words.One prompt per chapter. Will try to post each day in October.1Ring2Mindless3 Bait4 Freeze5 Build6 Husky7 Enchanted8 frail9 Swing10 Pattern11 Snow12 Dragon13 Ash14 overgrown15Legend16 Wild17 Ornament18 Misfit19 Sling20 Tread21Treasure22 Ghost23 Ancient24 Dizzy25 Tasty26 Dark27 Coat28 Ride29 Injured30 Catch31 Ripe





	1. Ring(s)

Sam spun the ring on his finger with his thumb as he sat in the driver’s seat of his bothers car. Dean finally came and got into the passenger side. “ when are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“ You know the rules. It’s my turn to take you on a date. You will find out when we get there.”

They drove for an hour and stopped at a restaurant for dinner. “Why this place Sammy?”

“ They have good burgers and the onion rings are supposed to be the best in the state.”

They sat down in the booth and looked over the menus.

“Please tell me you’re not getting a salad. It’s our anniversary tomorrow. Plus you are just going to burn it off tonight when you fuck me. You are going to fuck me right?”

“Would early tomorrow morning, work?”

“Depends on what we’re doing tonight.”

“Don’t worry”

Sam stared at his ring that matched the one Dean had. It was black and had the infinity symbol and their names carved on the inside. He never took it off after Dean proposed to him. He knew Dean never took his off. They never actually got married but forged the papers. They were actually husbands and wanted the world to know they were taken.

Dean ordered the same thing for them both. Burgers and onion rings. They were as good as everyone said.

They arrived at an airport, they would have to fly across the pond, but it would be worth it.

“Sam, what is this?”

Sam handed him two little boxes. “Open the black one first.”

Inside was a piece of paper. The paper had a spell written on it.

“It’s for our rings. After we perform it we will be able to feel each other hearts beating. And they will never fall off. When one of us dies the other does too”

Dean leaned over and kissed him with as much love as he could. Sam pushed him away and taped the other box.

“Open it, then we can go.”

Dean opened the box to find two concert tickets. “No fucking way Sam!”

The tickets we’re for none only than Led Zeppelin. The band was doing a reunion concert, the last one.

“I told you not to mmmhhmm” Sam started to say but Dean kissed him passionately.

“This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Your day just got way better. I don’t know how I’m going to return this to you baby.a


	2. Mindless

Sam had a death wish. His brother had died and his body destroyed. Sam could feel in his gut that this was final. He continued hunting but didn’t care if he survived or not. He was careless and rash with every move. He took risks he normally wouldn’t. Every day was blurred into the next he wanted to slip and die. He neglected his wounds.

He was ready to lay down his life to join Dean in heaven. He didn’t see the point in playing it smart anymore.

Every single night he relived the death of his brother.

Sam frantically looked for Dean after he had been kidnapped by a group of demons and other monsters that wanted revenge on the Winchesters. Sam found him thrown in the bottom of a basement. Sam slipped and fell down the steps. He crawled over to Dean. His body was broken.

“Dean?” Sam held his brother in his arms as the life was slowly draining out of him. “Dean”

“Sam I…” Dean mumbled.

“Shhhh. I got you. I’m going to get help”

“No Sam it’s too late. I’m a dead man.” Deans every breath was labored and his heat fading fast. “Sam go on find someone else. Get that apple-pie life or hunt. You can go on without me. I know you can.”

“Dean I don’t want – I can’t” tears fell from Sam’s face on to Dean.

“See you on the other side Sammy” Dean breathed his last.

“Dean? No. No. No. Dean!”

Sam piled the wood and placed Dean on top. He wanted to climb up and join him. He just watched him burn.

Sam just broke when he found Castiel dead along with Jody and Donna. He fell to his knees than on his side. He simply let himself die.


	3. Bait

Bait

They had been used as bait before. John had used them as bait before. Sam was usually the one used as a kid and teen. His thin and lanky body made him look helpless and more delicious. Dean couldn’t slip even an inch when it came to hunts like this. He still had to keep Sam safe. That didn’t mean little Sammy always came out unharmed. He almost always had a scrape or some other minor injury.

The first case they needed to use someone as bait after John died finally came.

“So where do you want me, Dean?” Sam asked.

“What?”

“I’m the bait right?”

“Hell No!” Dean hissed as he glared Sam in the eyes. Their faces almost touching.

“So what’s the plan? How are we going to lure the thing here for us to take it down?”

“I’m going to be the bait this time. It’s my turn”

“We never took turns Dean.”

“I am never going to let you put your life on the line again.”

Sam let his brother be the bait this time. He didn’t feel like arguing after losing Jess and then his father.

Sam watched as Dean headed toward the woods where the people were being hunted by Vamps. “Stay safe Jerk”

“That’s up to you this time Bitch!”

Sam drove off to hide Dean’s precious Impala on the dirt road a few miles over. He ran to his lookout point. He double-checked that he wasn’t followed and hidden from view. He waited and waited until he final herd the signal. Off he went to cut off the vamps heads.

Dean was fighting the vamps when Sam came to his aid. They took down every single one of those bloodthirsty monsters.

“You okay?” Sam asked his brother.

“Just peachy. Oh and by the way I got 5. You?”

“6,” Sam said in triumph.

“Shit. You got lucky this time”

“You can’t win every time big brother.”

“Shut up!” Dean said as he pulled Sam in for a kiss.

“Loser does laundry for a month remember,” Sam said against Dean's lips


	4. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this idea a long time ago. I couldn't resist using this prompt to write it.

They had a rare break in the winter one bitterly cold week. They had gone to a hunter’s cabin off in some secluded woods. They were far from any civilization and that’s how they wanted it.

They were walking around the land surrounding the cabin. They had to make sure they were alone. Dean found a small pond about two miles out away from the cabin. Dean ran towards the pond and stopped on its frozen edge.

Sam ran up to him and shook his head. “Dean! No!”

Laughing Dean stepped on to the ice. “Dean Yes!”

“We don’t know how thick the ice is!”

“What’s the worst that could happen? This thing is what? Only knee-deep.” Dean said as he slid his boots on the ice. He turned around to face his bother when he reached the middle. “Come on Sammy!”

“No. I have a bad feeling about this. You could fall in and freeze to death!”

“No, I ….” The ice let out a cracking sound just before the older Winchester fell in.

“Shit Dean!”

“Sammy! Help!” Dean thrashed about trying and failing to get out of the water. The ice just broke as soon as Dean put his weight on it.

Sam ran to the nearest tree and broke off a long branch. He carried it back over and hoed it would reach and hold his bother. Neither of them was small by any means. The branch held as Sam pulled his brother out and over to him. Sam dropped the piece of wood and put his hands under Dean’s arms and pulled him up. “Come on. Let’s get you back to the cabin.”

Dean shivered as Sam helped him the two miles back to safety. The walk seemed like 200 instead of 2.

Sam opened the door and put his brother down in front of the fireplace. “Strip!” Sam ordered.

Dean shaking too hard to reply but obeyed. Sam ran from the bathroom with a towel and started drying him off. He tossed the towel on top of the pile of clothes then ran to the couch and grabbed the flannel blanket. He wrapped it around Dean. “Stay here. I’m going to make you some coffee.”

“Sammy!” Dean whined as he felt the loss of warmth. Dean heard the coffee maker start working then Sam run back in and pulled the blanket open. “Ahhh! Sam!” Dean complained as the air hit his skin. Sam wrapped them both in the blanket. “Shit! Dean let me take my clothes off. “

Sam pulled out of their cozy embrace. And stripped down to his boxers and socks. “Body heat will warm you up faster,” Sam said as he attempted to snuggle with his brother. Dean resisted at first then gave up. “God Sammy, you’re like a Furnas!” Dean was still looking a-little blue and still shivering.

Dean whined as the coffee maker beeped letting them know the pot was done.

“I’ll be right back”

Sam ran to the small kitchen and returned with two steaming hot mugs. He handed one to Dean than sat his on the coffee table behind them. “Careful it’s hot.”

“Okay, Mom,” Dean said.

“Hey. I’m going to get more firewood.”

“Sammmmmyyyyyy! I need your freaky Furnas body!” Dean complained.

“Stop complaining! You did this to yourself!” Sam called as he carried a load of wood from the corner and put it on the fire.

Sam took a sip from his coffee before with his brother. “Hey, you’re not blue anymore.”

“I was blue?”

“Not that blue” Sam laughed.

“Gimme your coffee.”

“Why?”

“I want more I drank mine.”

“I can just refill yours!”

“I want your coffee”

Sam knew as much as Dean tried to pretend he didn't love snuggling. He didn’t want Sam to leave him again. Sam gave up his cup of warm coffee. He kept his mouth shut instead of calling his brother out on the lie.


	5. build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post s15. They have won aginst Chuck or cleared things up with him.

Dean sat down beside Sam in the booth of the vintage themed diner. He hummed to the music playing from the jukebox in the corner. "we built this city on rock and roll...."

"Sam I was thinking"

Sam didn't make a sound, he just looked at his brother.

"I was thinking we could build a house or cabin somewhere. Have a real home."

Sam smiled showing off his dimples. "why we have the bunker?"

"Yeah. But it would be nice to have an actual house. With a nice garage. a back yard with a fence so you could get that dog you always wanted. Hell even adopt a kid. Maybe even..." Dean didn't get to finish. The waitress came up to take their order.

"what can I get you, two handsome men?"

" Burger and fries"

"Salad"

" okay"

" Maybe even what Dean?"

" nevermind Sam. What do you think?"

" That would be nice. You could find a job as a mechanic. I could fake the paperwork and teach at university. We would look like a normal family."

"so that's a yes?"

"That's a yes"

They ate then headed to their car. before Dean could get the door open Sam pinned him to the side of the car.

"You never answered my question. Maybe what? I will find out somehow so just tell me."

Dean blushed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

" Dean!?"

" What if we got married?" 

"is that a proposal?"

"is that a yes?"

"ask me and find out. one your knee and everything. Do it right now." Sam backed away giving Dean space.

Dean got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Samuel Winchester. Will you marry me?"

" Yes!"

Dean stood up and let Sam kiss him.

"Its Sam!"


	6. Husky

Sam often thought about what kind of dog he would get if Dean ever let him. He researched every bread. He eventually narrowed it down to two. A husky or Australian Shepard.

They were both active dogs. They could go for a run with him and were big enough to stay outside most of the time. 

He would ask Dean every once in a while just to see if he would get a yes.

He never got a yes, but something better.

It was his birthday and he woke up to a cold bed. Dean was not in the kitchen. The Dean cave and shower were empty. Baby was not in the garage.

Sam picked up his phone and tried to call Dean. No answer. 

a text popped up 5 minutes later. " Hey, be home soon. I hade to go get your birthday present."

Sam fixed himself breakfast then found a book to read with a cup of coffee. He suddenly heard the door open then the sound of an animal?

A beautiful Siberian Husky came running toward him. Sam moved toward the dog and started stitching him on the neck behind a black ribbon. He looked up to see Dean grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday Sammy."


	7. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after S14

The witch hit them with a fuck or die curse. They didn't last long after the body hit the ground. They had been hit before and again before that. Actually, it had been a total of twelve times in their entire lives. Over time they found out the longer they waited the better the sex. Dean had always caved first. He would push his brother into a wall of bed or whatever he could. Then cloths would fly and would give in to each other. 

This time was different. Dean rose up from the remains in the graveyard. He dropped the match on the bones and watched it burn. Sam was not watching the fire. His eyes glued on Dean. 

His older brother was now very lean and cut thanks to the lack of time and money for food. His shirt clung to his body in all the right places. His skin glowing form the sweat and warm glow beneath. The light brown/blond hair was longer than usual. it plastered his forehead and a few of the shorter strands stood up. Dirt was smudged on his cheek and nose.

Sam was on him in a matter of seconds. They hit the ground hard with a thump. Dean chuckled "couldn't keep it in your pants could ya?"

" Need you now jerk," Sam growled. paid shirts were torn off and thrown away. 

"You gonna take me right here right now? Someone could see us bitch." 

"I don't care Dee." 

Jeans slipped off too easily as well as boxers. Sam spread his brother open. 

Dean was already stretched and ready. "you were about to cave too big brother." 

later they both came screaming loud enough to wake the dead. They kissed sloppily and cuddled on the ground until they saw red and blue lights coming close on the road heading to the graveyard.

They both grabbed their clothes and ran for it, laughing back to the Impala.


	8. Frail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a post-apocalypse world.
> 
> Another set after S15

The world had ended. The Winchesters lived in a post-apocalyptic world. Monsters and demons were everywhere. After Chuck snapped his fingers there was mass panic. It killed or be killed. Most people died and the supernatural took over. Sam and Dean tried to stop it. They eventually had to stop and simply defend themselves. They lost the bunker. It had been blown up.

All they had was Baby and each other. They had a few changes of clothes and the weapons they kept in the trunk. That was all they had. Money was next to impossible to get a hold of.

They rarely had enough food. They learned to hunt deer and other wildlife, but even with that, it wasn’t enough.

One day they found an abandon gas station in the middle of nowhere. It looked untouched but inside the shelves were almost bare.

Dean found a box of crackers on the end of a shelf. He picked it up only to discover it was empty. He continued to walk up and down the aisles looking for anything to eat. All he found was empty shelves and crumbs.

“Dean!” Sam cried out. Running down past the empty bottles of juice and soda pop he slipped and fell on a puddle. He hit the ground in full force. He didn’t have any of the cushioning he had a year ago. “_can a bone bruise?”_ He wandered as he struggled to get up. Sam came around the corner and started falling too, but caught himself just in time. “You okay?”

Dean took his brother's pale thin hand and let him pull him up. “ I think so. You? What happened?”

“I found this!” Sam proudly showed him the untouched jar of peanut butter.

“How did you find that?”

“It was under the front counter. It's sealed and in date.”

“let's eat!”

“how? No forks or spoons.”

“fingers smarty pants.”

They continued to comp the building. Looking in every nook and cranny. The only other things they found were a few jugs of water that were cleverly hidden. They took their find back to the spot Baby was hidden. They sat on the hood as they took turns eating out of the jar.

Dean threw his head back hummed as he ate a big lump of the sticky goodness. “

“Dean its food not sex.”

“ you know we could make this interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second idea for this prompt. The first was a/b/o dynamics. I may make a long fic out of this one.


	9. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first weecest.

John was going to be gone for the rest of the week. It was a warm fall night when Sam and Dean rode borrowed bikes to a park. The street lamps were the only light. Under the clouds. Sam ran to the swing set and pulled himself in the middle swing. “Push me! Dee!”

Dean pushed his little brother on the rusty swing. “higher Dean! Higher!”

“underdogie?” Dean asked.

“Yeaaaaah” Sam laughed as Dean ran under him and let the swing go. Sam felt the airflow against his lanky arms and legs.

Dean continued to push his little brother until it was near midnight.

“Sammy its time to go home.”

“Deeeeean. Just 5 more minutes!”

“Sam we have to go!”

Sam pouted but jumped off the swing mid-air and landed on his feet. They road the bikes back to the motel room.

Sam and Dean found another park a few years later. They found a swing they could ride together. It had handlebars in the middle and foot peddle they could push on to make it go. Dean got on one end and Sam on the other. They started swinging back and forth soon they were flying as high as possible. Sam had gone through a growth spurt and was eye to eye with Dean.

“hold on Sammy,” Dean ordered as he leaned forward to kiss his little brother. They forgot to keep pushing and pulling and slowly came to a stop. They didn’t notice they were just lost in the feeling of lips against lips. The rush of two young teens making out.

The year was 2019 they had been fighting the souls raised from hell and every monster they had ever taken down. they needed a break. Dean pulled over at a playground.   
“really Dean? We’re two full-grown men. What are we doing here?”

“Come on Sammy don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?”

“those nights we would swing until midnight?”

Dean shut his door after Sam got out and started walking toward him.

“ Just one more time. Sammy!”

Sam sat down on a rusty swing. “ push me, Dee!”

“no!” Dean said as he climbed on to his brother's lap. His legs straddled his brother, trapped between the chains and the muscle of his not so little brother's waist.

“ Dean I don’t know if this will hold us both.”

“then we’ll go down swinging”

Sam laughed at the cheesy joke as they started to swing.


	10. Pattern

Dean stretched and moaned at the slight dull ache in his ass. He smiled as the memories of the previous night came back. The bed was still warm but empty. Sam was on his morning run and would be back within the hour. Dean got up and grinned at the little marks left on his body. He turned in the mirror and looked at the little fingertip size bruises and red marks.

He secretly loved showing off the marks Sam gave him. No one touched him when they saw the beautiful artwork on his skin. He started looking for shapes in the spots left by his strong brother.

Sam had caught on and would sometime try and spell something out or make some kind of shape.

The best thing he ever did was scratch his initials into his pale freckled skin.

Dean convinced him to do it again and again. Eventually, he had a beautiful scare on his shoulder.

He could never bring himself do the same to his brother. He didn’t want to hurt him.

The motel door opened and soon Dean felt Sam wrap his arms around his still naked body.

“You’re back early.”

It’s starting to storm outside. I had to come back. How did you not hear the thunder outside?”

“I was too busy admiring your handy work.”

“So you finally admit it.”

“Shut up!”

Sam pulled his arms back and dean whined in protest.

“I still need to get some kind of workout in. Just going to do a few pushups and other bodyweight stuff.”

Sam turned back and stepped back on the carpet to find a free space in the tiny room. “Hey, Dean. You know you can do the same to me right.”

Dean shook his head. “You sure you want me to do that?”

“yes.”


	11. Snow

They rarely got to play in the snow. there were a few times they were at Bobby's long enough when it snowed to play in it. Dean almost always won the snowball fights. so when they were in the bunker after a hunt and fully stocked with the food they just watched it snow. They stood outside with Hot Chocolate Dean made from scratch. The snow came down thick and fast. 

"Think we could get snowed in?" Dean asked.

"we're supposed to get over 12 inches tonight then more tomorrow. Then it stops tomorrow afternoon then starts in the evening again. Temps stay below freezing and overcast for the next week. this snow is not going anywhere."

"Next time just say yes. I don't need an entire forecast."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Soon they headed back into the warmth of the bunker. Dean poured them both another cup of hot chocolate and spiled it with some bourbon."

They snuggled on the couch. Dean resting on top of Sam in a warm blanket, both in just t-shirts and boxers.

Dean propped his chin on Sams's chest. " Hey, tomorrow we can sleep in. Bake a few pies, cookies then just mess around in the snow."

Sam chuckled "play in the snow?"

The Next day they did play in the snow until they were shivering and blue in the face. Dean pulled out a pie that he kept warm in the oven and put a batch of chocolate chip cookies in.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table and Dean handed Sam a fork. "Dig in." He said as he took a bite of warm apple pie.

Sam hummed as the sugar he rarely ait hit his young. "This is good. Really good."

"I can make us a pie more often."

"Please don't"

"Why, you afraid to gain a few pounds?"

" Uh, no. Yes. Maybe."

" You know I'll love you abbs or no abbs right?"

"yes."

"life is short Sammy. Especially for a hunter. Let loose more."

"No."

Dean pouted before he pulled the pan of cookies out and put another in.

"How many did you make?"

"I don't know maybe a hundred. enough to last us a week. Then a pumpkin pie."

"why?" Sam asked the sugar starting to get to him.

"because I love it when you're on a sugar rush."


	12. Ash

Dean watched as the ashes mixed with the snow. They had found another friend dead. Another hunter funeral. "Third person this week." 

"Two last week," Sam added.

"Makes me wonder if I'm next Sammy."

"Dean you can't think like that!"

"why not Sam? We have lost so many just this mouth after the fuck Chuck screwed us over! He brought back everyone that died for us or because of us. Then they just die again! Don't tell me 'new growth comes from the ashes' or whatever shit someone made up after a forest fire. It won't make things better. People will keep dying. For what so we can fight another day? Then us to die the next?"

"Dean calm down!" Sam reached out to his brother.

Dean moved away from the touch and picked up hot ashes and flung them into the wind. He picked up more ignoring the pain in his hands. 

Sam grabbed his wrists and spun him around. "STOP, STOP, STOP! Dean your just hurting your self!"

Dean gave in and let Sam bing him down to put his hands into the snow and wipe them off. His hands were burnt red and raw.

"Dean it is not a total loss. Look at the progress we- everyone has made. We -"

"I'm done, Sam. Just done. I don't want to fight anymore!" Dean let a few tears fall.

" Dean we can do this. I still believe in us. You still don't. Why? We can win this. when we do we are free. Then start an apple pie life."

"WE have both tried that Sam! We both failed!"

"Yes, we can Dean. We have always tried separate, with other people. If we try together we can. You just have to believe in us, even just a little."

Sam pulled his brother back up. "let's go. I will take care of your hands then we can take the week off. Do whatever we want. Sex, food, beer, whatever WE want. Then go back in and finish this."


	13. Dragon

Dean would tell little Sammy stories at bedtime when John was gone. They didn't always have money for books or even a library card. So Dean would make up stories. The main goal was not to get Sammy to sleep, but to get him to laugh. Then there was the time Sam went through a Dragon faze. Dean included a dragon or two in every story. Sam would go to the library after school and on weekends if they got a chance. He found all of the books about Dragons or stories that had a Dragon in them.

One day they managed to sneak into a zoo. Sam dragged Dean to the Komono Dragon exhibit.

"It's just a big lizard. It's not even that big."

"I don't care Dean they're cool."

That Halloween Sam dressed up as a dragon. He paraded around in his own home-made costume. 

Dean dressed up as Batman and took his brother to every house in the small town they called home for the week. 

"Dean, can we get real costumes one day?" Asked Sam as the paper tail dragged behind him.

"Maybe next year."

As they left a house that was decorated like a classic haunted house some kids laughed. "Nice costume dork."

"Fuck off!" Dean snarled at the kids in expensive store boughten costumes.

" Okay, low budget Batman."

" I said fuck off!"

The only girl in the group was dressed as a black cat. She stepped on the paper dragon tail causing it to fall off.

"Cat got your tail?" She teased in a preppy sing-songy voice.

Dean lost it and punched her right in the nose. A fight broke loose and costumes were torn. The couple that owned the house came running out dresses as Frankensitne and his bride. "Get out of here!" 

Everyone scattered, sam and Dean ran hand in hand until they got behind a tree a couple of blocks down.

" I lost half of my candy running here!" Sam complained.

"You can have mine, Sammy. Don't listen to those Sons of bitches. They could never make a costume like yours. They were just jealous."

" You think so?"

"Yeah, I do Sammy. Let's go back and you can eat all the candy you want."


	14. overgrown

"You're an overgrown bitch!" The huge alpha growled at Dean.

"fuck off!" Dean growled back.

The alpha pulled Dean's hair causing his head to look him in the eye. " you need to learn to respect your alpha omega."

"I'm not your omega!" Dean hissed. 

"no, but you soon will be."

Dean struggled aginst the restraints only for them to cut into his wrists and legs.

"you are just going to hurt yourself! The more you struggle the tighter they get."

"You can't keep me here forever," Dean said.

Gunshots were fired behind the door in front of them.

The alpha ran his hand along Dean's inner thigh.

"oh look your alpha come to rescue you?"

Dean flinched away from the touch. His heart rate spiked as the hand remained on his leg. The door burst open and Sam shot the alpha in the head and watched him fall to the side.

"Dean?"

"Sam."

Sam started to free his omega. He had to dig the wires out of his skin.

"Hey. Dean are you okay?" Did they-did he?"

Dean didn't answer.

Sam picked Dean up and carried him out of the old shack of a house. "Dean did he or did he not?"

Dean didn't say anything but looked at his mate and didn't have to say anything.

"alpha" Dean whispered.

"omega" Sam whispered before they kissed.

"I am yours and you are mine" 

"I am yours and you are mine" Sam repeats 


	15. Legend

“Sam werecats don’t exist they are just a legend! “ argued Dean,

“Dean it’s not a werewolf! It looks like a mountain lion attacked this guy. What else could it be?”

“Maybe it is an actual Moutain lion.”

Sam shot his brother bitch face. “ A mountain lion just attacked a person in a park in the middle of a city? They aren’t even native to the area. No big cats are!”

They leave the police station and Sam starts to research at the motel. Dean lest to get take out from the only place they could afford in on that side of the city.

Dean came back and placed the paper bag on the table in front of Sams’s laptop.

Sam glanced up at Dean. “So get this, Werecats are rare, strong, fast, and hard to kill. Only two special werecat killing knives exist and you ave to hit them in the heart. “ Sam spun his computer around and pointed to a picture on the screen. “That’s what they look like.”

“Thay just look like an overgrown house cat.”

Sam sat his laptop aside and took the food Dean offered to him.

“I called around and found a hunter that has the werecat knives. Apparently, their family has hunted them for years and regarded as second to us in hunting legends. They have died a few times and come back like us.”

“ so they going to help us or not?”

“ They said they were going to deliver the knives tomorrow.”

“Okay, back up. We are considered legends to other hunters?”

“yep,” Sam said in between bites of crappy Chinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in the next chapter Wild than in sling.


	16. Wild

There was glitter, streamers, confetti, food, and many other things that were scattered all over the room. They had defeated Chuck and Amara. Jack was the new ‘God’ and Cas his second-hand angel. Several hunters, friends, and family were back thanks to Jack. Some decided to stay in heaven and some came back.

This was a reason to celebrate!

Everyone had come together to host a party in honor of the Winchesters and those who helped them.

Dean groaned and sat upon the table he apparently fell asleep on last night. His entire body ached and he had a hangover.

“Sam?”

Dean began searching for his brother making sure he was okay. Others were passed out in strange palaces. Some may be waking up soon. He found him on the floor in the corner. He wanted so badly to lay down in a soft bed with Sam and sleep the consequences of a wild night away. The floor would have to suffice for now. Dean hesitated but laid next to Sam who instinctively clings to him. Dean suddenly didn’t care if people found out about their relationship. They had won. They were free.

Dean heard a few people moving around behind him as he fell back asleep.

Hours later they were gently shaken awake by Jody. “The bar opens in a couple of hours and we need to be out of here so the owners can clean up.”

They both reluctantly got up and quietly made their way to the door. They leaned into each other the entire way. People whispered and gave them strange looks. Sam glanced up in a mirror and saw their embrace screamed ‘romantic couple’, but he didn’t care.

The sun was too bright as they clumsily made their way to Baby. They drove off towards the bunker.

“Uhhh, Dean I think people saw us- uhhh. They may ask questions or figure out-our umm …about ’us’.”

“I don’t fucking care. If they don’t like it they can piss off. We won Sam. You were right and we are free. we should be FREEE. The judgemental ass holes can suck it! I’m tired of sneaking around everyone. You are too.”

.


	17. ornament

The Christmas after they defeated Chuck the decided to go all out on Christmas. They got a tree and decorations. Dean started a baking marathon and they watched all of the Christmas movies they missed out on over the years. December was filled with everything Christmas. They tried eggnog and both hated it.

When they put the tree up Sam wanted to just buy ornaments in bulk and string some lights up. Dean insisted on picking out or making each ornament by hand. There were ‘Star Wars’ ‘Marvel’ ‘DC’ ‘Scooby-doo’ and many more themed ornaments. Then Dean carved a wooden replica of the Samulet and gave it to Sam. It now hung on the tree proudly.

Sam finally presented the ornament to Dean one evening. Sam put a small box into Dean's lap. “I finished it last night.”

Dean riped the box opened and froze when he saw the small ornament. He pulled out an exact replica of the Impala. It had all of the little things that made her their home. It has tiny installs, legos and army men in the right places. It was wood painted black and silver. Dean placed the perfect ornament safe on the floor then kissed him. 

“Sammy” Dean said as they got up and put it on the tree.

Dean turned back to Sam with tears in his eyes.” I love you.” Sam blushed at the words. Dean rarely said it. “I love you too.”

Dean pulled Sam in for a kiss then started pushing him toward the couch. they both giggled as they fell back on the cushions. “ Sam. I’m sorry I haven’t said it more.”

“Dean you don’t need to. You show it to me every day. You make me healthy food. You keep me warm at night. You take care of me when I'm sick. You're always within arms reach or brushing up against me. You show me how you feel. You don’t need to say it.”


	18. Misfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning chick-flick moment!

Sam always felt like he didn't belong anywhere. He was called "boy" by his father. At school, he was called "freak" and many other hurtful names. He was called an "abomination".

He grew up wanting to be a lawyer not a hunter like his family. He could never commit to a relationship. He could never keep the 'apple pie life'. Sooner or later he was dragged back into the hunting world.

Sam Winchester hid the pain of being a misfit away. Dean could see right through the cover-up. He never mentioned it.

They were off and on together since their teen years, but one year they decided to stay together. They both felt safe to reveal the dark pain and suffering they hid from each other. It didn't come all at once.

Dean noticed when something was bothering Sam. He didn't eat or sleep enough.

"Sammy! are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"no your not! You make me talk about my feelings and now it's your turn. Spill!"

"Dean, why do you love me? You could do better. I'm a freak. I'm an abomination. I only hunt because I can't do anything else. I can't have a normal life! I'm just some kind of misfit that doesn't belong anywhere!" The tears threatened to fall.

Dean was heartbroken at Sam's words.

He cupped Sam's face and forced him to look directly in the eyes. "Sammy don't you ever say anything like that ever again!"

"But it's true Dean!"

"no its not!"

"You are a beautiful human being. You deserve someone better than me. You have endured so much pain, yet you're so kind to everyone you meet. You are not a freak. You are not an abomination. You belong here with me. I will never leave you! You are the strongest person I know. And, yeah, You may be a little missed up. But I am too!!"

Dean pulled Sam into a hug. "I will never put anything or anyone before you. You are mine. You belong here in my arms and heart. I love you. No force can break us up. You belong in the bunker here with ME."

Sam let his brother's words sink. "I'm sorry." He choked out.

"No Sam. Don't be."

"oh and I forgot a few other things." Dean kissed Sam on the lips. "feel that? How our lips fit perfectly together. How our bodies fit like puzzle pieces when we hug or cuddle."

Sam smirked and chuckled quietly. "Dean that's only two things not three."

"Your dick belongs up my ass."

Sam laughed harder than he had in weeks.

"You all better now?" Dean asked.

"uhh, Yeah."

"good you wanna have sex?"

"Too tired. Make out instead?"

"Whatever you want baby." Dean gently pressed his lips against Sams again. Sam took over and deepened the kiss then pulled them both to the bed. He fell on top of Dean and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Dean returned the gesture and took the lead back from Sam. they kissed long after their lips were red and swollen. 

Dean held his brother as he finally fell asleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean mumbled a few curses about the monster that broke his arm. He slammed the door to the passenger seat as Sam started the engine. The soft rock station played as they drove down the paved country road.

“Why did they have to put my arm in a sling? It's just a crack in my bone right?”

“You have a hairline fracture in your radius and ulna.”

“You’re just making up names and words again Sammy.”

“ Your radius and ulna are the bones that make up your lower arm. The medical term for the crack in them is a hairline fracture.”

“ Okay, Mister Know it all.”

“Dean I wasn’t trying to… Never mind.”

Sam turned the music up and pushed Baby to go faster. The faster they were back to the motel the faster Dean would be happyish again. The faster Dean could pop open a beer and drink the pain away.

Dean reached over and started going through the stations. The static and bad music was enough to irritate them both.

“This place sucks! The nearest damn hospital is fucking 40 minutes away! They had the worst coffee ever and all the snacks were healthy crap. They don’t even have any good radio stations.”

“Dean will you please just shut up!”

“Hey, you’re not the one with the broken arm! You shut up!”

Sam wanted to argue back but kept his mouth shut for the rest of the way back to the room. It was better to leave grumpy Dean alone.”

They finally got back to the room to discover the refrigerator broke. The beer was not the nice ice cold they expected.

“Where are you going?” Dean spat at Sam.

Sam opened the door with the keys in hand. “ to get your grumpy ass more beer.”

“Don’t forget the pie!” Sam heard as he slamed the door.


	20. Tread

Dean hated how Sam let the other kids walk all over him at school. 

"Sam you can't let the other kids push you around like that!"

"But dad said..." Sam started but Dean interrupted.

"I know what dad said!" Dean clenched his jaw.

"Listen to me, Sammy. Don't go picking fights. But if someone throws a punch at you, you punch em right back! Defend your self!"

"okay Dean"

*******************

"it's like Chuck has been walking all over us!" Complained Dean.

"Yeah! But we know now." Sam slammed the door to the bunker.

"We can't let him do that to us anymore."

" If we win this we are free! If we win we never have to worry about him again! We will be in control."

"How are we supposed to win Sammy?" Dean put his hands up in the air in frustration. "How?"

"First we just need to put everything back where it came from."

"Then what?" Dean growled

" Track Chuck down and end this."

Dean thought for a moment.

"Sammy. Please promise me you will NOT sacrifice your self just to get rid of Chuck. Promise me you will not choose the world over me."

"De, You know I will always choose you," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around his other half.


	21. Treasure

Sam and Dean were on a ‘quest’ to find some gold coin that would take down some monster that was killing people left and right.

“So a real-life treasure hunt.” Dean chuckled as they hiked through the forest.

“its uuhh not going to be worth anything after we kill that thing.”

“Sam. Don’t ruin this for me.”

“I’ve heard of some real-life hidden treasures. Some of the legends have some truth to them one of them could be true. We could try and find one. Then finally retire if you want.”

Dean stopped and turned to Sam. “I’ve already got my hidden treasure. I’m not giving it up.”

“ What?”

“I got my Babys”

“ "you mean Baby. Your car?”

“No stupid you. or both of you. But mostly you.”

Sam blushed as Dean kissed him hard. Then stared him in the eyes.

“You know there are flakes of gold in your eyes.”

“ Yours look like kinda like emeralds.”

"no they don't" Dean shook his head “okay chick-flick-moment over. Let's go I want a taste of my treasure when we’re done.”


	22. Ghost

They both looked more like ghosts than humans. The world had seemed fixable at first. Yes, it was a hard an overwhelming task. They could finish it they could win. They managed to take Chuck down with the help of Amara. She had killed her brother and becoming Goddess. She decided to stay hands-off. Nothing good came of interfering in the universe the Winchesters lived in. She did promise that when they died they would share a heaven. Their heaven would connect with the heavens for everyone they cared for.

There were no more angels on earth and the door to hell was shut. There were no demons, but there were all the other monsters that remained. The world population went into mass panic. It was a post-apocalypse world. The light in the world of darkness was the slow comeback of what could be a new better world.

Currently, the outside world was still dark and hard. Sam and Dean stayed in the bunker and only ventured out to get food and water or any other supplies they needed.

They were both on the verge of being underweight. Their skin was pale from lack of sun,

They were in bed facing each other. “ Sam, do you think anyone could find us?”

“It's possible I but highly unlikely, Why?”

“I want to hide the entrance”

“ Why Dean? Are you afraid someone will find us and try to take the bunker?”

Dean sighed “If someone does I’d like to see them try.”

“Dean!”

“ Sam are you afraid of someone taking the bunker from us?”

“kinda… Hey your just trying to avoid answering.”

“ Yes, Sam I kinda am too,”

“We can cut down some brush and plant some bushes around the entrance.”


	23. Ancient

They were in bed. Sam had his arms around Dean as he waited for him to wake up. He felt Dean shift and let him stretch the sleep away. Dean sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Hey, Sam." He said as he turned over to face him. " let's go do something other than hunting today."

"Like what?"

"I don't know something fun. Just the two of us. anything you want?"

"why? we have so much work to do."

"Sam we need to live more. I don't see us die'en of old age, do you? We should just let our selves go and enjoy everything life has to offer."

"Dean we will wi..."

" I don't care Sam. I want us to die fat and happy."

"**Fat** and happy?" Sam chuckled.

" Okay fine you can eat your chick food if you want. I'm just saying we should make the most of our time we have left. Live every day like it's our last."

Sam thought for a few moments.

"I guess you do have a point."

"come on Sammy! We deserve at least some happiness!"

"okay. You pick." Sam said as he sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed. " I'm going for a run."

"No! Your not!" Dean pulled him back in bed. "Seriously just let your self go."

"Burger belly!" Sam rubbed the thin belly that hid deans abbs.

"Bubble but"

"Why do you run so much we do enough on hunts."

"I enjoy it."

"you enjoy salad too?"

"it's okay."

" Eat some pie Sammy and burgers and fries and..."

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

"I want** us** to die fat and happy Sammy!"

"pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. and I want your abbs covered by the end of the week"


	24. Dizzy

The door slammed shut and Sam had Dean against in less than a second. He kissed and nibbled at his big brother's neck slowly making his way to that sweet spot. Dean moaned and bucked his hips against Sam's thigh. Their lips collided in harsh passion. The younger Winchester pushed his hips back against the wall and shifted so they could rut against each other. 

Dean felt their hard cocks rubbing through denim and cotton. His knees felt weak but didn't give way. He moved his hands to grip Sam's ass. He pulled Sam down on him with all the strength he had left. Sam reached down and started unbuckling Dean's belt as Dean did the same to him. 

Jeans and boxers fell to their ankles and Dean kicked his shoes off and stepped out of the pile of clothing. Sam came down on him again. Dean whimpered as he felt his knees give out. He grabbed ahold of Sam just in time to keep from sliding down to the floor. Sam picked up his brother and pulled his legs up to his waist. Dean dug his heels into Sam's back and they both groaned at the feeling of flesh against flesh.

"Sammy" Dean mumbled against his lips.

"Dean"

The door creaked and threated to break as Sam slammed into Dean. 


	25. Tasty

Dean was gone on a hunt with Jody and Donna. Sam stayed at the bunker but was working harder than those on the hunt. He had secretly taken a few cooking classes. He learned enough to bake pies. He knew he had a day left tops. He got to work as his eyes opened that day. He cut the apples and made the pie crusts. Then he mixed the cherries with the thick syrup then put it in the refrigerator. He poured the pumpkin filling into the crust.

It was finally time to take the pies out of the oven and set them out to cool. He heard his phone ringing and answered a familiar voice. “Hey, Dean.” He answered smoothly. He could not give away the surprise away in any way or form. “ So when will you be uhh back home er at the bunker.”

“No! I’m fine. I just wanted to know when you're going to be…”

“No. I am not.”

“ uhhhh. You’llfindoutwhenyougethere” Sam hung up.

“Shit.” He cursed as he put the phone down on the counter.

The phone kept vibrating and Dean called, but Sam didn’t answer.

Finally, it was time for the finishing touches. He got out the whipped topping and grabbed the now room temperature cherry pie filling.

Sam felt nervous. They had never done anything quite like this. Honestly, he was surprised Dean didn’t bring it up first.

With everything set he frowned a little as the cherry pie filling oozed in places, it did not normally belong.

The door to the bunker opened and He heard Dean calling for him. “SSaaaammmmyyyy! Where are you?”

“Kitchen!”

“ Why?”

“Just get in here jerk! Hurry up!”

Dean came around the corner and froze. There Sam was laid out on the table naked. Cherri pie filling and whip topping covered his sculpted body.

Sam wanted to say something smart and sexy, but he just managed a simple. “Hey!”

Dean swallows his eyes blown wide with lust. He couldn’t remember the last time he got hard so fast. He tried to run to the delicious feast before him. His legs buckled and he fell on his ass. Manging to pop back up and shed his clothes and move in record time. They both giggled as he climbed on top of the table and got to work devouring his brother.


	26. Dark

Dean's eyes went black as Sam had him pinned against the wall. Knife at his throat.

Dean smirked and chuckled lightly. "you know you want me, Sammy."

" Dean. No, come back to me."

Dean scraped his teeth over the tip of his tongue. "Come on Sammy. Give in. You know deep down you were never cleansed of that demon blood."

"Shut up"

They fought against each other but neither got the upper hand.

"We would be amazing together and you know it."

"The boy-king Sam and his knight of hell."

"No Dean. I know you can hear me."

Dean bit down on his lip and blood leaked out. Sam's pupils grew wide as he tried to resist.

The smell of his demon brother's blood was the most tempting thing Sam ever smelled.

"whats amatter Sammy?" Dean teased

Sam snapped and crushed their lips together, sucking the demon blood into his body.

The blood had an effect one-thousand times better than any demon blood he had ever drunk.

He bit down on Dean's lip and hungrily sucked the blood in. It started corrupting him quickly. It healed his body of any injuries. 

Sam moved to Dean's neck and bit down. 

Dean grunted and held on to Sam for support. "Sammy. Stop. Too much."

Dean passed out as the boy king nearly drained him.

Dean woke up on his old bed with Sam curled up next to him. 

They fought through hell effortlessly working their way to the throne room. They fought and won every battle. Sam sat down on the throne and waved Dean over.

"Come here and sit with me.:"

"not enough room for the both of us."

Sam pulled Dean on his lap. 

They ruled hell for all eternity!


	27. Coat

The hunt they were on required them to dress up like goths. They needed to blend in at a club.

Dean found black jeans and a nice leather jacket. Sam found a long black pea coat to go with his jeans and a black v neck shirt.

They got ready that evening. Dean got dressed and used hair jell to spike his hair. He impatiently waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom.

“Sammmy! Come on let's go!.”

“coming”

Sam finally stepped out in his coat with a black V-neck t-shirt, tight black jeans, and combat boots. The look was complete with a 'hot mess' hairstyle. Dean had to use all of his self-control not to take his beautiful brother right then and there.

“ Dude you pull this goth thing off.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “let's just get this over with”

Later that night they got the information they needed. The info came at the price of Dean's leather jacket. Dean stepped out into the cold night. He complained all the way back to the Impala. Once they got to her they realized they were blocked in. They couldn’t even get in. Dean shivered and muttered a string of curses and something about the cold.

Sam opened his coat. “come here.” It was an order, not a suggestion.

Dean pressed into Sam as he pulled the coat around them both.

“Sam you can dress like this more often.”

“The jeans are too tight,” Sam complained.

Dean soaked in the warmth from his brother. “at least keep the coat and shirt. We can get you bigger pants. You are definitely wearing your hair like that from now on too.”

“Dean.”

“what? you definitely pull it off baby brother.”

“Dean.” Sam complained as Dean pressed his erection against his thigh.

Sam moaned at the even tighter jeans.

“what's wrong Sammy?” Dean whispered with a smirk.

Thankfully, the car next to them pulled away.

They waisted no time squeezing into the back seat. Even they were both large men they always made it work in the back seat.


	28. Ride

Ride

Sam, Dean and Baby ride through the stormy night. The rain poured down hard on her black metal. The temperature dipped below freezing. They pulled over on the side of the road after hitting some black ice,

Dean couldn’t risk a scratch, even though they were just an hour from the bunker. Dean sighed and reached over the seat. He pulled two beers from the cooler and handed one to Sam.

“ dibs on the front seat.”

Sam shot Dean a bitch face and took a drink of beer.

The classic rock station gave out as the storm intensified. Rain and sleet hammered down hard and the wind picked up.

“Sammy, You better get back there before it gets any worse.”

“No.”

“what?”

“No!”

“yes!”

“fine!” Sam huffed as he opened the door and moved to the back seat.

“Thanks, Baby.”

They both settled into a light sleep. Dean woke up shivering. He sat up and peered over the seat to find Sam still sleeping.

“you always ran hot.”

Dean rubbed his arms trying to get warm but gave up. He opened the door and ran around to the back door. Sam woke up to Dean slamming the door at his feet shut.

“Dean?”

“cold.”

Dean crawled on top of Sam and put his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“mmm, Sammy warm.”

They both shifted to get as comfortable as possible in the tight space. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and fell back asleep. Dean let his little brother's heartbeat lul him into the deep sleep he needed.

Dean opened his eyes to ice coating the Impala and snow falling silently. They were going to be there for a while. Dean felt the Sam shift underneath him. He kissed Sam awake.”Morning.” He said against his lips.

“morning,” Sam answered then returned the kiss. They broke apart and Sam sat up with Dean still wrapped in his arms. “How bad is it?”

“we’re gonna be here a while. You wanna have some fun?”


	29. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a different turn when I was writing it.

They had fought a werecat and killed the ‘overgrown house cat’ as Dean put it, but were both hurt in the prosses. Dean had a dislocated shoulder and scratched all over his body. Sam had a few scratches and a sprained ankle.

Dean has tried to protect Sam by jumping in front of him but knocked him down resulting in his hurt ankle. He did manage to plunge the knife into the heart of the beast and kill it.

They made it back to the Impala and Sam put Dean's shoulder back into place. Dean helped Sam sit on the hood and wrapped his ankle.

“Hey, You good?” Sam asked

“I’ll be fine!” Dean snapped.

“No your not. I can see the blood soaking through your shirt.”

Sam pushed himself further on to the hood and motioned for Dean to sit in front of him. “ sit. Looks like it got you all over. Your back took the worst of it.”

Dean took his shirt off and let Sam clean and covet the scratches.

“I’m not going to get mad cat fever from this am I?”

“No. Dean Its just like when a house cat scratches you, except bigger. It can only get infected if it's deep and you don’t take care of it.”

“Hay! What do you think of getting a cat to live with us in the bunker?”

Sam passed at his work patching up his bother.

“well say something,” Dean complained

Sam started laughing. “Seriously a cat? Even after tonight? I thought you were allergic and hated them.”

“I lied. I am still allergic to them but they have meds for that now that actually work.”

“So what we just adopted one from the shelter in town?”

“ No, I saw a kitten down the road about a quarter-mile back.”

Sam continued his work on Dean.

“So what do ya say, Sammy?”

“That’s fine with me.”

They found the kitten and discovered it had a sister. One was black with green eyes and the other was yellow with blue eyes.

“Hey, Dean wanna keep them both?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Catch will be part 2


	30. Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Injured

Dean caught the black kitten and handed it to Sam.

Sam held the tiny shivering living creature in his huge hands. It looked up at him and mewed. Sam drew it into his chest and started scratching it behind the ears. The kitten started to purr as Dean came back with the other kitten.

“Here you hold them. I call dibs on the black one.”

Dean opened the passenger door and let Sam climb in before shutting it. He ran around the Impala and got in. They stopped and Dean got the supplies they needed on their way back to the bunker.

“I’m naming the back one Metalica and the yellow one Zepplin,” Dean announced as the pulled in the garage.

“I thought you called dips on the black one. So the yellow ones mine.”

“Yes Zeplin is yours, but you don’t get to name her.”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch! Now gimme my Metalica!”

They set everything up in a spare room and let the sister kittens down to explore.

“I don’t do kitty litter.”

“Deeean!.” Sam complained then slapped his brother's ass.


	31. Ripe

The smell of the dead was ripe in the hot sun. They had ended the ghost apocalypse only for Chuck to return and really set things loose. Any kind of monster was strengthened and brought back.

The Winchesters had several friends and family brought back from the dead, only for them to die again.

It was truly just them against the world again. 

They made their way back to the abandoned house they were living in. Running the air-conditioning or other electricity created a risk of getting caught. So they entered the hothouse and dropped their weapons and took the supplies they had found on their last supply run in their places.

Sam ran up the stairs to grab a change of clothes and take a shower. He opened the door to their room and gaged at the stench.

"Dean! You didn't change the sheets before we left! Our room reaks!" Sam shouted

Dean ran up and clamped his hand over Sam's mouth. "Don't shout someone could hear us!"

"Pretty sure someone could have heard us a few nights ago." Sam snapped back after Dean withdrew his hand.

"that's different. People just don't come and attack other people during sex."

"You're cleaning it up, Dean. It's ripe in there!" Sam complained as he headed to the shower.

"where you going?"

"shower and bring me a change of clothes... unless they stink!"

Dean did not clean up the room. at least not right away.

He followed his brother to the bathroom despite the half-hearted protests from Sam.


End file.
